1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, and particularly to a dual-bearing reel configured to reel out a fishing line in conjunction with rotation of a spool winding the fishing line thereon.
2. Background Art
For example, Japan Laid-open Patent Application publication No. JP-A-H09-168354 describes an exemplary well-known dual-bearing reel including a roller-type one-way clutch configured to prevent rotation of a handle shaft in a fishing-line releasing direction for activating a drag mechanism. Such a well-known dual-bearing reel includes a reel unit, a handle shaft, and a drag mechanism. The handle shaft is rotatably attached to the reel unit. The drag mechanism includes a drag washer coupled to the handle shaft in a unitarily rotatable state. The one-way clutch is rotatably attached onto the outer peripheral surface of the handle shaft. Further, the one-way clutch includes an inner race. The inner race is coupled to the handle shaft through the drag washer while in a unitarily rotatable state. The handle shaft is rotated in response to an operation of a handle coupled to the tip of the handle shaft in a unitarily rotatable state. Drag force of the drag mechanism is regulated by a star drag including a nut member screwed onto the handle shaft. The drag washer is pressed towards the nut member of the star drag through the inner race. Drag force of the drag mechanism is thus appropriately set in accordance with the pressure.
The handle shaft includes a rotational coupling portion including two parallel surfaces on the outer peripheral surface thereof. On the other hand, the drag washer includes a first coupling portion and a second coupling portion in the center thereof. The first coupling portion is a non-circular portion to be engaged with the rotational coupling portion, whereas the second coupling portion is engaged with the inner race. The inner race includes a pair of engaging protrusions on one of the distal ends thereof. The engaging protrusions are axially extended and coupled to the second coupling portion. The second coupling portion includes a pair of engaged recesses. The engaged recesses are formed between the parallel parts (to be engaged with the rotational coupling portion) of the first coupling portion. The engaged recesses are engaged with the engaging protrusions.